A New Generation
by DustinTheGleek
Summary: The original New Directions have all graduated and the Glee Club is on the verge of being cancelled and Mr. Shue has decide to start a new glee club. Watch as the new members try to navigate their way through McKinely High.
1. OC Form

I'm going to be writing a fanfiction and I'm going to need your OC's. I will try my best to create dramatic, yet comedy filled story lines, include all of the characters that I pick, and update every week or two. The story will take place after all of the New Directions have left and Mr. Schue has to find member to be able to keep the club from being canceled. Please do not submit Mary-sues or relatives of canon characters and please try to be detailed.

Name:

Nicknames (If they have one):

Grade (Freshman or Sophomore):

Celebrity Look-a-like:

Stereotype (The Jock, The Goth, etc.):

Personality:

Life History:

Musical Style:

Instruments (If they play any):

Audition Song:

Sexuality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Flaws:

Clothing/Hair Style:

Dreams/Goals in Life:

Types of People They'd Have As Friends:

Biggest Insecurity:

Song You Want Them to Sing:

Thing You Want to Happen to Them:

Anything Else:

* * *

><p>For an example here is an OC that I have made:<p>

Alexander Cole

Nicknames (If they have one): Alex, Xander

Grade (Freshman or Sophomore): Freshman

Celebrity Look-a-like: Mitch Hewer

Stereotype (The Jock, The Goth, etc.): The Fashionisto

Personality: He can be very abrupt at times, but he can be a loving, kind person, if you can get past his protective shell. He'll standup for his friends and what he believes in. He's a perfectionist and sometimes this comes between him and his friends

Life History: His father left when he was five because he was caught cheating with their neighbor and left him and his younger sister, Haley, with his mother, Rebecca. His mother finally finished college and got a job as a Doctor at a Westerville hospital and she commutes daily to work from their house in Lima

Musical Style: Pop, and Rock

Instruments (If they play any): Piano

Audition Song: The Fame by Lady Gaga

Sexuality: Gay

Likes: Shopping, Art, Gossiping, His friends, Old-timey romance movies, Painting, Performing on stage, and Designer clothes

Dislikes: Jocks, People with no fashion sense, Slushies, Ignorant People, Homophobes, and Being hidden from things

Talents: His immaculate fashion-sense, his voice, and his dancing skills

Flaws: He can be very abrupt and bitchy at times and love to be in spotlight and will stop at nothing to get his way

Clothing/Hair Style: He wear things that are very edgy (spikes, studs, etc.) and always wears skinny jeans. He usually wears Doc Martens and wears a lot of jackets, cardigans, scarves, and bow-ties. His wears his hair tousled and slightly gelled

Dreams/Goals in Life: To go to a fashion design school in New York, and create his very own clothing line

Types of People They'd Have As Friends: People who are able to keep up with him fashion-wise and who are able to keep a secret

Biggest Insecurity: Fearing that he's not good enough for his friends

Song You Want Them to Sing:

Thing You Want to Happen to Them:

Anything Else:

Thank you, and I hope you submit.


	2. Update 1

I'm loving the (_few_) entries I've gotten in the first day, but I have some things I must say. First, please try to stray away from the 'Shy, Closed Off' personality/stereotype, try to spice it up. Maybe try the '_Popular, Fame-Seeking Skank With a Miserable Past_', '_Lovable, Jock Who Is Easily Taken Advantage Of_', '_Closeted, Popular Guy with Homophobic Parents_', or the '_Mean, Cold Cheerio Who Will Stop At Nothing To Get Her Way_'. I mean, they are many more creative options for characters, than just 'Shy' and don't be afraid of making them slightly mean. Second, I must ask for more male characters, because it would be weird to have an all-female group with two or three guys thrown in there. And lastly **thank you**. Thank you too the few who have entered and I hope I receive more entries within time.


	3. Update 2

Hello, readers here a small update. I've picked eleven characters so far and I think I might need three or four more. You may submit as much character as you want and remember to keep them detailed and realistic and don't forget to not make them Mary Sues. I hope I get some great character that could improve the storylines I've been coming up with in my head. And for a little peek into the storylines there will be a pregnancy, some cheating, a lot of Slushies thrown and received, some rivalry between who should get solos, some life-changing decisions, a lot of lying and Sue happen to have something up her sleeve to weaken the New Direction from within.


	4. OC List

I have finally come up with the list of OC's who will be in my story/fanfiction and they are:

Nicola Walker-Wallis (**SupaGleek**)

Tom Underwood (**SupaGleek**)

Ryan Holden (**SupaGleek**)

Luke and Lainey Donnelly (**SupaGleek**)

Courtney Camilla Smith (**Isabel4014**)

Cody Micheal Rich (**Isabel4014**)

Mercy Jean Sterling (**Isabel4014**)

Macy Florence Daniels (**.Weirdness**)

Flynn Jakob McCormack (**Mrs. Cameron Mitchell**)

Cassidy Reynold (**rainthenrainbows**)

Benjamin James Campbell (**OTHGG24**)

Winter Simon (**darcy sign-in-later**)

Taylor Fritz (**darcy sign-in-later**)

Miles Lee (**ray4ruffles**)

Julian Carter (**ray4ruffles**)

I'll try to get the story in the week after next or a couple days after that, but I will try to get it in as soon as I can.


End file.
